moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Official Collectable Figures Guide/Content
Introduction Welcome, Collectors! Is I.G.G.Y. available in Special Gold? Who will you find in a Moshi Surprise Egg? Which are the rarest of the rare, and which glow-in-the-dark? The answers to all of these questions are her, in The Official Collectable Figures Guide. Use this book to keep track of your collection and learn about each one along the way. If you're having difficulty finding certain figures you'll be able to tell at a glance which ones are difficult to find, and which are quite common, or just a purchase or swap away. Some variations even go for megabucks on online auction sites, so keep an eye out for the super rare and hang on tight to those! We've listed all the characters by series and on each page you'll find information about them as well as things to look for on the figures and, most importantly, information on which figures come in which variations. You can also get a sneak preview of figures that haven't even hit the shelves yet, so you can be ready to search for them! So what are you waiting for? Dive in and check your collection! Series 1 IGGY Pixel-Munching Snafflers have a real problem. They find cursors really irritating - like bugs droning around their heads. But they can't use a fly swat or a rolled-up newspaper as they don't have any arms! So they much 'em up instead. Gulp! Because of their spiky, fluffy, hair, you will sometimes see a Pixel-Munching Snaffler trapped in a hedge or bush, tangled in the twigs. But this is quite rare because they can use strange portals in cyberspace called Aargates to whoosh around Monstro City. Experts believe this uses a lot of energy, which may explain why they are so fond of power surges. Angel SkyPonies are the stuff of legend in Monstro City. Everyone thought they were extinct until an entire heard of the creatures appeared on a pink cloud called Cloud Nine, high above Mount Sillimanjaro. These heavenly horses often hang out there but they also enjoy flapping through the Airy Fairy Plains. Wherever you find them, SkyPonies will often be playing the harp or slurping their favourite food: maple syrup! Whatever you do, don't put a saddle on them because they hate saddlebags. They're not fond of sharp things either - especially drawing pins . . . Stanley There's a reason the Songful SeaHorses are called songful: they can't stop whistling seriously annoying show tunes at top volume. Strangely, although they may look abit like them, they really dislike Kazoos. When they whistle their tunes, they usually do a little dance and blow bubbles in the water, which is very cute! Songful SeaHorses aren't very good at swimming and tend to hang around in the shallow end of the ocean - mostly around Reggae Reef. Although Songful SeaHorses love a good tune, they really dislike serious opera. They are also not fond of bubble bath, as all those frothy bubbles tickle their snouts! Purdy These shaggy kitties are one of the most huggalicious kinds of Moshling in Monstro City. They're adorable and they know it! They spend almost all day washing their coats, and making sure they look just right! That's why they hate water pistols. When they're not priming and preening they're found chowing down on cakes and pastries, washed down with gallons of condensed milk. Perhaps that's why these critters are so cuddly! The rest of the time they enjoy lying around on cushions in OuchiPoo Park by the Candy Cane Caverns. Sooki-Yaki The Caped Assassins are agile little Moshlings who can vanish and reappear in an instant. The trouble is they have no control over when this happens. When they do manage to hang around, they love nothing more than to check out the latest Gadget Magazine while knitting up a new Ninja hood. If you do want to see one, head for East Grumble. If you're lucky you might see one suddenly appear halfway up a drainpipe! Why a drainpipe? Because they hate slippery roof tiles and will do anything to avoid them. Cali So these Valley Mermaids are, like, way cool. They totally hang out in the Sea Mall beneath the Potion Ocean, OK? And they're so into the latest koi bands - Valley Mermaids think they are majorly radical. Think you'll see these babes rummaging in jumble sales? As if! Check the local Starfishbucks where they'll be sipping cappuccinos and munching seaweed sandwiches or hooking up their gnarly friends using their romance detector hearts. Oddie Sweet Ringy Thingies love words beginning with 'o'. Other occupants of Monstro City often want to eat these tasty offerings so it's handy that they have an offensive capability -they can defend themselves by firing off showers of sugary hundreds and thousands. This prevents them from being dunked in coffee, which is the drink they despise most in the world. No one knows how these Moshlings came to be, but some think they were formed in the boiling oil swamps close to Greasy Geezer. This is why they love the stuff so much. Despite this speculation, we still don't know who decorates them. For now it must remain a mystery . . . DJ Quack Disco Duckies are dancing divas! They love nothing more than boogying under a glitter ball, strutting their stuff and busting moves. Music is their madness and you can often see them quacking in time to the beat. In fact, one thing they can't stand is silence! The other is getting peanut butter stuck in their beaks. That's gooey not groovy! They keep themselves looking good by slicking their feathers with orange sauce. If you ever meet one in a dark alley, be sure to duck! They can't see a thing in their shades! Mostly, though, Disco Duckies jive and moonwalk on the TakiTaki Islands in the middle of Lake Neon Soup. Squidge If you love long, black capes and creepy organ music, you'll find a friend in a Furry Heebee. But be careful, these cute-looking Moshlings could give you a nasty nip if they're feeling peckish. The best defence is to offer them a nice, hot mug of tomato soup. If you really want to hunt down these greedy bloodsuckers then you'll need to brave the Crazy Caves of Fang-Ten Valley. Here you'll see the Furry Heebees hanging upside down during the day and flying around at night, squeaking out their high-pitched cackles! Priscilla Supposedly descended from royalty, Princess Ponies actually come from the lowly Old Knackersville, near Gluey Gulch. However, these haughty horses are anything but hum-drum. Always straightening their tiaras and waving a regal hoof at people, Princess Ponies strive to be the centre of attention, winning rosettes whenever they can. If all else fails, there are mains and tails - these Moshlings can change the colour of theirs simply by jangling their jingly jewellery! Jeepers Snuggly Tiger Cubs are rarely seen beyond the rich greenery of the Barmy Swami Jungle, but if you were to venture in, you'd probably be able to find them. Not only do they love listening to loud glam rock, but their yellow bodies are useless camouflage in the green jungle. This is why they spend a long time painting camouflage stripes on themselves with inka-inka juice, squeezed from thumpkin seeds. When they aren't earning their stripes you might see them sharpening their claws or licking the dregs from swoonafish tins. They are shy, but they love having their tummies tickled! Just don't show them a flea collar or a water pistol. They will run if you shoot water at them. And so will their stripes! Mr Snoodle When it comes to silliness, it's hard to beat the Silly Snufflers. They are sleepy, slothful and slack, prefer life in the slow lane and love listening to lullabies. To stop themselves being snaffled up, Silly Snufflers can make monsters and Moshlings alike simply fall asleep. One big yawn and they're gone because while you sleep, off they creep. These strange Ponies live around Franzipan Farm, where they love to feast on pumpernickel breadcrumbs, shuffle about in slow motion and play a medley of ice cream van melodies with their snouts! But be careful! Remember they can make you fall . . . ZZZzzzzzz Coolio It's never too cold for a Magical Sparklepop. That's why they can be found chilling out around Knickerbocker Nook in the Frozen Dessert Dessert. It should be obvious why these Moshlings like it freezing! They just love Whackcurrant sauce and crushed nuts, but aren't too fond of the sun as it makes them go all gloopy. The amazing thing about Magical Sparklepops is that when they do need to cool down, they can generate glittery sparks that zoom around their delicious swirly ice cream bodies making them sub-zero once more. Fab! Cleo In the Lost Valley of iSissi on the banks of the River Smile, the sun beats down and the Pretty Pyramids can be found soaking up the rays! They live an idyllic life, bathing in milk, making pointy sandcastles and looking for treasure buried in the desert. Being well-behaved, all Pretty Pyramids love their mummies and like nothing better than munching bunches of grapes and solving riddles. They also love shiny things, especially gold, but these friendly Moshlings really get hot under the collar if any of that golden sand gets into their suntan lotion! Mini Ben CLONG! Teeny Ticktocks are the noisy Moshlings that spend their days on the foggy river banks close to Westmonster Abbey. CLONG! They love fish and chips, drinking tea and waxing their moustaches! CLONG! They chime on the hour - every hour - and wander about making their bells go CLONG! Teeny Ticktocks often nibble daintly at cucumber sandwiches and ask everyone the time because they can't see the clock faces on their heads! CLONG! Pooky When it comes to imagination, it's hard to beat a playful Potty Pipsqueak! Although you might think that the eggs they were on their heads are their own, don't be fooled, they actually belong to Killer Canaries. But the shells help these Moshlings to pretend they are astronauts, racing drivers and fire fighters. As the Potty Pipsqueaks come from Make-Believe Valley,they love to play pretend. They can often be seen playing in cardboard boxes that they are using as spaceships, airplanes and army tanks. Blurp The trouble with Batty Bubblefish is that they are fantastically forgetful fish. In fact, they can't remember what it is they've forgotten! This means that they are often alarmed, and when they're frightened, they splurt out great gallons of multi-coloured gloop. When they can remember where they live, these peculiar Moshlings can be found in the foamy waters beneath Fruit Falls. Passers-by often report seeing them pop out of the water, blow a raspberry and plop back in again. Here, they swim around holding their breath and looking for old flip-flops. Shelby Slapstick Tortoises are Ninjas. Well, sort of. They're not very good at it because they always get their moves wrong and fall over. They even find it difficult to tie their own bandanas. Unfortunately, Slapstick Tortoises would far rather watch kung-fu movies than practise kung-fu moves! Being tortoises, they have to hibernate, and their favourite place for that is under the boardwalk at Groan Bay. During the summertime, they can often be found in groups at the Wailing Wharf. Here hey like to test their skills (or lack of them!) against other Ninjas. Rocky Baby Blockheads live on Beaster Island, where they sit for hours, staring out to sea, listening to rock music and wondering why they always sink if they venture into the water! Some Moshlings have tried telling them it's because they're made of stone, but the Baby Blockheads aren't the sharpest tools in the shed. They are very helpful though, and will use their great power to good purpose, sweating liquid concrete when they lift heavy objects. They're so strong, you need to be careful when they're shaking hands, as they can easily crush your fingers. Ecto Fancy Banshees may be a bit spooky, but they are also some of the friendliest Moshlings. They float around at night, passing through walls and looking for the darkest places to hang out. Their capes are electrified wobble-plasma so best not to touch hem, or you might find yourself turned inside out! Moshling experts think they come from a parallel vortex deep within the ClothEar Cloud Formation, and that they need Rox dust in order to keep themselves floating and glowing. For some reason they don't like the name "Ichabod" and they especially don't like being upside down. Perhaps because their capes fall off? Gurgle Not far from the Crazy Canyons there is an amazing light formation called the Cadabra Flash. It's here you'll find the Performing Flappasauruses. They love the glow of the Cadabra Flash as much as they adore the glare of publicity, because these little leathery Moshlings are hungry for fame. They love entertaining with their magic shows and performing trick. Like most showbiz types, they're quite sensitive, though. If their performances go wrong, the Performing Flappasauruses are likely to burst into tears and toast their props with their fiery breath! Other inhabitants of Monstro City generally applaud politely and wear flame-proof trousers. Scamp Moshlings can be strange creatures and none more so than the Froggie Doggies. They are dogs who like to dress up as frogs. Hmmm. Naturally, they hang out at Lillypad Lake and Croak Creek, where they leap about calling out, "Ribbit! Ribbit!". The worst thing that can happen to a Froggie Doggie is to fall in the water, because they can't swim! These pad-hopping pooches also dislike people messing with their bows because this deflates their bizarre bouncy outfits. This may also explain why they fear knitting needles so much! General Fuzuki The Warrior Wombats have a proud tradition of guarding all sorts of intergalactic shiny stuff. Some think it's because they're fearless, but actually it's because they just don't fall asleep! Or at least that's what Moshlings experts used to think . . . Researches observing the Warrior Wombats in their natural habitat of ChillyBot State Park have now realized that what they thought were the Moshlings's ever-open eyes are actually cake tins welded to their funny Ninja headgear! So they probably do sleep, but you won't know when. This may explain their love of comfy cushions and dislike of alarm clocks! Chop Chop Sniggerton Wood is where the Cheeky Chimps practise their ninja moves and not-so ninjas jokes. These cheerful chaps are jolly jesters and like nothing more than playing tricks on unsuspecting targets! Watch your chair when there's a Cheeky Chimp around, as you might find yourself seated on a whoopee cushion or with your shoelaces tied together. Experts can track this monkey mayhem by following the trail of itching powder, banana skins and stink bombs. The trouble is Cheeky Chimps just can't help themselves when it comes to practical jokes. As far as they're concerned, the more custard pies and rubber chickens their life involves, the better! Gingersnap Moan, moan, moan. That's what Whinger Cats are really good at. Tat, and eating cheese. They like nothing better than lazing around and will only really get up to eat. And once they're awake, they'll probably be complaining that they're not asleep. Their two favourite times of the day are mealtime and bedtime, although they can eat or sleep anytime if given the opportunity. They can be found chilling near Hopelss Hill in the Sloth Swamp. Despite being total layabouts, they are very charming in an effortless kind of way. Just don't ask them to do any work! McNulty When it comes to sniffing out top secrets, there are no better Moshlings than the Undercover YapYaps. Originally from Sherlock Nook, not far from Waggytail Hollow, these detective doggies now like to hang out in other Moshling neighbourhoods, usually rummaging through other Moshi's drawers! It's difficult to spot them, though, because Undercover YapYaps are very good at disguising themselves. The only giveaway to their true identities is their tails, which are always wagging! Waldo If you're looking for the geekiest Moshlings, it'shard to beat the Tabby Nerdicats. These freaky felines are into comic books and computers. They can calculate the maddest mathematical formulae, but when it comes to being cool, these cats are a catastrophe. Don't ever ask them to dance unless you've secured all breakable objects! Tabby Nerdicats live in the cubbyholes by the grassy knoll on Honeycomb Hill. They're rarely seen because they're usually hard at work behind closed doors, fiddling with circuit boards and sharing superhero stories with their geeky friends! Fumble These energetic Moshlings can be found amongst the coral reefs of Bleurgh Lagoon, or gathered on the beach showing off their moves. Acrobatic SeaStars love gymnastics, performing star jumps and slightly more death-defying stunts. The trouble is that they may be energetic and brave, but they're also some of the clumsiest sea creatures, so they're often to be found gluing their pointy bits back on! If only they could stop showing off, they might spend a lot less Rox on sea gluecumber and sticking plasters. Hansel These biscuity bad boys were cooked up deep inside Cookic Crumb Canyon, but since then the Psycho Gingerboys have spread everywhere. Now, these critters may look cute and yummy with their fancy frosting and plump raisins, but they're anything but! When they're not pilfering pancakes and stealing sweeties they can be found holding-up bakeries or loitering on the street corners of Monstro City, tripping up passers-by with their candy canes. Luckily, Psycho Gingerboys are easy to catch, as they always leave a trail of gingerbread crumbs! Burnie If you want to make friend with these cheeky flying Beasties, try taking them an ash-flavoured hot cake, as it's the Fiery Frazzledragon's favourite treat! They guzzle them down with a gallon or two of gasoline, which gives them terrible flaming hiccups, so stand back! Whatever you do, don't bring a fire extinguisher though, as Fiery Frazzledragons hate them! These cute dragons can be found flapping around Mount CharChar, on the volcanic island of Emberooze. You might also find them at Super Moshi HQ, where they have been known to heat up cauldrons of dew stew and char-grill Silly Sausages. Cutie Pie No Moshlings live up to their name as much as the Wheelie YumYums. They zip about at top speed, with their cherries flashing. No one knows exactly where they come from, apart from the fact it's called CutiePie Canyon. If you travel to Ramekin Plain, you can smell a lovely cakey aroma, so it may be near there! It's good that these tasty treats can move so fast as they often have to evade hungry cake-lovers. The only time they low down is to fill up on premium high-grade super-sweet cocoa. They love all hot drinks, but cocoa is their fave! Fifi Oocie Poochies are seen in all the right places, darling! That's because they are the most fashionable trend-setters. They love to read Dogue magazine to see what the latest fur-styles are, and then rush out to the stylist to get the latest looks. Naturally these Pippies are used to the finer things in life, such as vintage pink lemonade and choco caviar. Their passion for poshness means that they're also keen on ironed napkins and perfect manners. But if they get peckish and aren't near a five star restaurant, they can always nibble at their candyfloss tails! Kissy Baby Ghosts would love to scare everyone but they're so lovely they simply can't do it! So these supernatural Moshlings turn their attention to making themselves even more darling with tutus, cute booties, false eyelashes, bows and ribbons! These charming ghosties pop out of the plasma clouds, high above the abandoned Harem Scarum pickling plant in the Okay-ish Lands. They love loganberry lip gloss and fluffy poodles, but if you breathe on one they might evaporate in a puff of pink air, leaving behind nothing but their itsy-bitsy fashion accessories. Lady Meowford Pretty Kitties are frightfully sweet but a bit annoying. They are also always right. About everything. They live their superior lives way up in the High and Mighty Mountains, as everywhere else is beneath them. Being so pretty, sweet and clever, these Moshlings can sometimes come across as a bit snooty. They love classical music and have incredibly high-pitched singing voices. They are also fluent in loads of languages, ski like Olympic champions, and are excellent lacrosse players. When they're not skiing or chatting to foreign dignitaries, Pretty Kitties relax by dipping into a box of toffee-nosed plums. (from here below to add to artciles) Dipsy Although fluffy and adorable, Dinky Dreamclouds aspire to be much bigger, Ginormous Dreamclouds. They live in Meringue Meadow, surrounded by towering vanilla pod trees and wild candyfloss. Here, they float about all day making cute noises and admiring their eyelashes. If Dinky Dreamclouds become angry, they can turn very thundery, blasting blots of lightning in all directions and raining on whoever has upset them, so be warned! Honey Funny Bunnies are seriously trendy, so you wouldn't find these hip hoppers living in basic burrows. Oh no! Most of them have state-of-the art hutches in Pawberry Fields. When not relaxing at home, they're often out and about texting jokes to one another, or chatting about the latest styles of carrot cakes, clothes and fur straighteners! Of course, the one thing they can never completely straighten is their floppy ear, believed to be caused by spending so much time listening to silly ringtones! White Fang Musky Huskies are famous all over Monstro City as one of their kind bit off the hand of the terrible Dr. Strangeglove. They're truly wild and don't live in any one place, preferring to roam the streets checking out dumpsters for scraps of food, doggie bags and old bones. Musky Huskies are unpredictable and considered a bit barking! They also pong a bit - probably because they're always raiding bins. The one thing they can't stand, though, is getting tin cans stuck on their noses - which is a real danger when sticking their snouts in dustbins! Peppy Stunt Penguins are obsessed with anything with two wheels - especially motorbikes. Trouble is, they're too small to ride them as their feet don't reach the pedals. Instead they happily slide along the ground making motorcycle noises and pretending to rev their engines. These helmeted half-pints live on the Frosty Pop Glacier, a wintry wonderland near Potion Ocean. They love it there because they can feast on pilchard popsicles - often eating more tahn 100 a day! You might be able to smell these Moshlings coming because they tend to store the pilchard pops under their crash helmets for a quick snack when they're peckish. Flumpy Pluffs can be found in the Cotton Clump Plantation but they also enjoy strolling through Monstro City, smiling at everyone they meet! The most chilled out of all Moshlings, their extra long arms are great for giving extra big hugs. Pluffs are also very neat and clean - they can't stand clutter! You'll often find them donning ruber gloves in order to give their furniture a good polish, or maybe even using their heads! ShiShi Sneezing Pandas are so called because they sneeze whenever they watch Monstrovision. And they watch it a lot! It seems these poor Pandas are allergic to pixels, quite the opposite of Pixel-Munching Snafflers who can't get enough of them. Being big TV watchers, it isn't surprising they come from Gogglebox Gulch, although these sniffling channel hoppers will live anywhere as long as they have a big screen to watch and a supply of extra-soft tissues for their noses. They are very fond of wamwoo shoots, which they scoff b the bucket load. But hold the pepper, please! Gigi Many people think that Magical Mules look like they belong on a merry-go-round, and they may be right because these magical Moshlings are the descendants of enchanted carousel horses. That's why they glide up and down humming fairground music around the Crystal Grotto near Copperfield Canyon. Don't be fooled by the "horn" on their heads - these glamorous gee-gees are not related to Lunicorns. Far from it in fact, because those horns are actually ice cream cons held on with liquorice shoelaces! Snookums Baby Tumteedums are sweet little demi-dinos that are hatched from mysterious marzipan eggs.These Moshlings always need someone to look after them but it's not because they are so young. Quite the opposite, actually: Baby Tumteedums age in reverse, so although they look like babies they're actually hundreds of years old! They particularly love boiled cabbage and shuffling around in their carpet slippers, and are often found close to yuckberry bushes, stuffing their faces with the juicy fruit. Humphrey When it comes to the country, ain't no one finer to tell ya all about it than a Snoring Hickopotumus! These farming Moshlings love nothing better than digging, sowing, milking and moving and generally working the ranch up at Skedaddle Prairie down in Whoop 'n' Holler Valley! Of course if you work hard, you snooze hard, too. And all Snoring Hickopotumuses enjoy grabbing forty-winks under the shade of a wacky windmill. They also love playing the banjo and chewing on stalks of enchanted corn. Doris Rummaging Plotamuses love fluffles: valuable toadstools that smell of liquorice. They'll live anywhere their favourite fungi can be found, but Friendly-Tree Woods is a particularly popular hangout. They dig around for hours looking for the tasty delicacies, which explains why they're so good at gardening - they are expert diggers. The gentle, plodding Moshlings use the fluffles to knit themselves nests in which they hibernate for up to a year! When they wake up they get straight back to burrowing around, catching up on the latest celeb gossip and getting their nails done. Tiki There's a good reason these Toucans are known as Pilfering: they can't resist "borrowing" other Moshlings' stuff. Perhaps this is because they used to sail the seventy seas with the toughest bunch of salty yuckaneers that ever lived. When Moshlings go looking for their stuff, they head for the high palm trees near Lush Lagoon. It's here that Pilfering Toucans store their stash in hammocks made of coconut-hair. They love salty gobstoppers, playing the squeezebox and drinking punch! Prof. Purplex High in the trees of Wobbly Woods lives a very private kind of Moshling - the Owls of Wiseness. They are solitary birdies who seldom venture from their nests, possibly because they are banned from every library and book shop in the land! Why are they banned? Because these clever feathered fowl have a real appetite for knowledge. Literally! They will eat any book they see, and can devour an entire encyclopaedia in ten seconds. The birdy boffins also love comics because pictures are worth a thousand words! Liberty Happy Statues can be found on Divinity Island but rumour has it that they come from a mysterious land called Prance. In one hand they always carry a star-spangled ice cream, and in the other, a never-ending wish list because these Moshlings believe in having fun! It's said that every time Happy Statues think of a new wish, their crowns light up. They aren't spoiled, it's just that they love to dream about all the things they like best in the world: delicious treats, cool clothes, sparkling trinkets and especially Big Apples! Big Bad Bill Woolly Blue Hoodoos are rarely seen without their mystical Staves of power. Maybe the power is healing, because these wise old Moshlings know everything there is to know about lotions, potions, hexes and spells. Woolly Blue Hoodoos are nomadic and wander vast areas in search of enlightenment and Oobla Doobla. It's said that they come from a lost tribe found deep in the Gombala Gombala Jungle. Just don't go near them with a teaspoon or a clown . . . Both of these will make the funny little furballs head for the hills! Series 2 Cherry Bomb Not surprisingly, a Baby Boomer's food is bangers and crash with dynamite sauce. They chow down on this in Kaboom Canyon, but can pop up anywhere, with their fuses fizzing away. There's no cause for panic though. They might be noisy but they don't explode very often! All that din is just their fuses fizzing and crackling when they get excited. Tiamo Sparkly Sweethearts are magical Moshlings who appear out of nowhere to help others in distress with their sparkling energy auras. No one knows for sure where they come from but you can sometimes hear their rythmic pulsing near Blisskiss Valley. When these heartly Smilies aren't performing life-saving magic and helping the needy, they love d-dumfing to the musical beat of power ballads. They always eat their five a day, but they aren't so keen on egg yolks. Wallop Jolly Tubthumpers love drumming but have a small problem - the only place they can practise is on their own faces! This, of course, makes these musical Moshlings quite bonkers. They love to walk for miles whilst banging out marching tunes. When they're not on tour, Jolly Tubthumpers might be found in Thwackboom Valley where they enjoy twirling drumsticks. They hate being told to "shhh" and they aren't very fond of the blisters their sticks can give them either! Blingo Smooth, happening and super funky, Flashy Foxes never take off their shades. But that's not because it's sunny up in Hipsta Hills, it's because the gleaming bling they collet is totally dazzling! When these hip little Moshlings are not getting down to the latest cool tracks on their superfly boom boxes, they enjoy cruising along Jive Drive and making up silly rhymes in their lightning-fast street talk . . . Plinky Squeezy TinkleHuffs come from Hurdy Gurdytown but they can often be found busking in Polka Park. These musical Moshlings love to stroll around town, puffing out merry tunes and waltzing up and down the streets. But if anyone pushes their buttons, they start to hiccup out of tune. They also have a particular dislike of bagpipes. Wurley There's nothing a Twirly Tiddlycopter likes more than a cloudless sky. You can see these tin-skinned flying Moshlings buzzing about above Monstro City carrying their precious cargoes from A to B. They love to hum tunes as they go - especially classical music. You can sometimes see swarms of Tiddly Tiddlycopters flying over Nuttanbolt Lake, but they spend most days hovering around Hangar Eight-and-a-Half where they can get their favourite snack - windsocks dipped in engine oil! Roxy There's a reason these Moshlings are ultra-rare - no one knows where they come from! Some used to think that Precious Prisms came from the Twinkly-Dink mines but that was just a rumour. These secretive gems aren't seen that much, as they hide away, afraid of getting smudges on their beautiful, shiny facets. They're so scared of this, in fact, they even wear gloves themselves! But there's a good reason for their fears: they are so fragile they can easily shatter into sparkly little pieces! Tingaling Kittens of Good Fortune love lying on windmills and rooftops but if you do find one at ground level, then you are fortunate indeed. Good luck will come to anyone who finds a kitten of Good Fortune, particularly if its magic neck bell is tinkling. These mystic Moshlings spread delight and joy wherever they go, with just a wave from one of their paws. Originally from Hong Bong Island, they enjoy reading tea leaves and feasting on fortune cookies. The only thing they think of as very bad luck, is meeting Moshling Puppies! Penny If these Moshlings need to make vital decisions, they can be found flipping themselves high up in the air deep inside Dime Mine, or sometimes out on Windfall Way.But really these Moshlings are known for being lucky, whether they land on heads or tails! Luckies love really big pockets and if you find one in yours, rubbing their tummies will bring you prosperity! Just don't lose them down the back of the sofa or in a slot machine. Mini Monies dislike both of these . . . Holga Happy Snappies love to take photos. SNAP! They particularly like shooting pictures of the rich and famous and using towering tripods to get a steady, perfect image. FLASH! And when they're done, they hand out the results for all to see. Off duty, these camera-like critters can be found at 35 Mil Hill, somewhere on Shutter Island, where they unwind with a relaxing game of lens cap tiddlywinks. Happy Snappies don't like a lack of focus for long though, and they're soon back to the snapping. Pirate Pong Pirate Pong is the smelliest of all the glumps. If this malodorous monstrosity walks into a crowded room, it'll be clear in a matter of seconds after a stinky squirt that reeks of rotten fish! Bloopy Bloopy likes nothing better than splatting Moshlings with Mega Glump Thumps. Perhaps it's because this badly behaved blob feels blue. But so would you if you had a face like a squished blueberry! Fabio Apart from perfecting that ridiculous pink quiff and eating, this mindless Glump is also capable of crunching enemies in seconds with a Triple Tooth TerrorBite. Foolish Fabio has even tried eating his own teeth but they tasted, well, toothy! Fishlips Cheer up Fishlips! Or is it difficult to smile with those juicy jaws? This cyclops' cops are perpetually sealed with gunk and gloop - perfect for delivering a slimy smacker. Yuck! Podge With Podge around, there's danger of ending uo in a tangle of tacky tongue. This bouncing Glump has a super-long lasso in his mouth and he knows how to use it! Rocko Talk about a Grumpy Glump! there's no pleasing some Glumps, particularly this one. This boinging brute hangs out on his own or attacks others wiht a Rocko Block Backroll because he just hates everything. Squiff Three eyes, buck teeth and an ill-advised hairdo - It must be Squiff1 This wayward weirdo tries to be friendly, but no one wants to hang around when Squiff lets rip with a Squiffy Stinkbomb! Eeew! Mustachio Is that facial fuzz for real or is it just a terrible disguise? Who knows, because Mustachio is too busy barking orders and attacking Moshlings with scritchy-sratchy Bristly Brush Offs to answer silly questions. Freak Face When it comes to dribbling, no Glump is better than Freak Face. Helikes to drench hi enimies in the most dire drool and then run away laughing with his evil laugh. Black Jack Black Jack is known as the meanest Glump in Monsstro City. Eventhe other Glumps fear his fearsome Cannonball Cavalcade attack! Ned At first sight, Ned looks like he might be a bit of a nerd! But don't be fooled. He might wear daft goggles but this Glump can still give you a run for your money. (You'll be running away, mostly.) Bruiser Bruiser likes nothing more than to cause mayhem with his Scarface Smashes and Scowling ScrimScrams. He's also one of the most untidy Glumps. But then, being evil can take up a lot of time . . . Series 3 Ratty Wherever you find Ratty, you'll also find Bug. And wherever you find Ratty and Bug, mayhem can't be far behind. They love to cause mischief: stealing Pepperbombs from the Pepperbomb Geyser to make everyone sneeze or sneaking into the Unnatural History Museum and re-arranging the dinosaur bones to form new creatures! You have been warned . . . Bug Bug is Ratty's partner in crime. They are almost inseparable and always up to mischief - although never as naughty as any Glump or C.L.O.N.C. agent. Bug is a prankster and loves practical jokes. If he's not causing chaos in one of Monstro Cities public places, he's usually stocking up on stink bombs and itching powder. Art Lee Art Lee is an amateur graffiti artist, working towards being Monstro City's next Danksy. Art spends his time in the Underground Caves, creating super-sweet works of pop art and is well known for being able to eat Spider Lollies in one bite! Roland Jones Roland Jones is obsessed with Wobble Ade! He is convinced it will cause growth spurts and is jealous of his siblings who are more than twice his size. he buys a new bottle of Wobble Ade every fifteen minutes. With all that sloshy pop in his belly, he's often seen (and heard) rolling home. Gabby In the depths of the mysterious Voltage Vaults, where the atmosphere is electric, you'll find Mini Moshifones recharging their batteries. Loaded with cool apps, these chatty cell phones are always nattering to their buddies and sending funny texts. LOL! Mini Moshifones also love to compose fancy new ringtones but there's nothing they like better than making calls and helping monsters connect with one another. Shrewman If you go down to the woods today you might just spot the Shrewman. Shy but helpful, this berry-loving critter rarely leaves the comfort of his tree trunk home - and nor would you if you were busy writing books on your tippy-tappy typewriter. In fact, some say the Shrewman uses berry juice as ink because he's too scared to go to the shops. Agony Ant A gaggle of Woolly Blue Hoodoos and a few Furry Heebees taught Agony Ant everything they know about fortune-telling up in Hokery Pokery Heights. Now she graces the pages of The Daily Growl regularly to bestow her wisdom onto its readers. Nipper As well as helping to build Monstro City, Titchy TrundleBots can pluck Rox from the highest trees, trundle across bumpy surfaces and warn Monsters of falling boulders. Their fully manoeuvrable arms, caterpillar track shoes and flashing lights make them right at home on construction sites. But the place the Titchy TrundleBots call hme is Quivering Quarry where they chase each other around playing tag all day! Colonel Catcher Obsessed with pinning Flutterby species to his Genus of Monstro City whiteboard, colonel Catcher retired early from Bendia, and can be found roaming Flutterby Field with shouts of exasperation as he tries to catch new beauties. Lenny Lard Challenged by his schoolmates to become Monstro City's first youth diver, Lenny Lard has been practising in the waters of The Port ever since. Even though he can't yet swim it's said he can project himself out of the water like a rocket ship. Though only when you're not watching. Myrtle Myrtle the Diving Turtle is world-renowned for her treasure hunting ability. Her great finds have included one teapot, a shoelace and a pool table where she plays weekly matches with her mates. Clutch Clutch has been delivering gifts from Gift Island for almost thirty years. Well past the point of retiring, his love for smiling Monster Owners keeps him coming back day after day. Cluekoo Even green-thumbed Monsters need a little help sometimes, so thankfully there's the Cluekoo who lives in your Moshling Garden. The Cluekoo watches everything that goes on when you're not there and will tell you if any little Moshlings have been by for a nibble. Herman Crab This crabby little fella can usually be found hanging out in the sun on Bleurgh Beach or paddling in its rock pools with his friends. Series 4 Tomba Wintery, wistful Snowtots are usually found chilling out on Mount Sillimanjaro, but when they get fed up with the funny bunnies nibbling their noses they sometimes migrate to the Frostipop Glaciers (to go curling). You may not be surprised to learn that these moping Moshlings are not fond of central heating, but singing sad songs sometimes helps to cool them back down. Leo Not so much abominable as really rather friendly, Abominable Snowlings love snowy games of all kings. They can usually be found on Mount Sillimnajaro making ice sculptures or snowmen, decorating their igloos with chocolate sprinkles or chucking snowballs. Woolly What colour are they really? Nobody really knows, because Titchy-Tusked Mammoths spend most evenings dyeing their fur with inka inka essence and dipping their ears an feet in gloopy green puddles. They can even unscrew their tusks and remove their woolly blue coats if they get too warm. Zack Binspin Zack has dreamt of being a famous singer ever since he saw Screech McPiehole yelling on Top of the Mops. And now, thanks to his high-trousered mentor Simon Growl, that dream is finally a reality. Zack used to sing vocals for one of Monstro City's biggest bin-bound singers, but solo gooperstardom beckoned the second he was signed by HighPants Productions. Zack comes from Brashcan Alley but hangs out at the Sandy Drain Hotel these days. Bobbi SingSong With his smash hit 'Welcome to Jollywood' which, incidentally, is jolly good, Bobbi SingSong has found fame. With Jollywood having adopted his number one as their national anthem, he has become a living legend in his homeland. When he's not meditating, he mostly whoops it up with his sitar. Just don't offer him a glass of Wobble-ade or suggest any dilly-dallying! O'Really If you see an Unlucky Larrikin coming towards you - go the other way! Their constant whistling, limerick reciting and joke telling may be uplifting (briefly) but if you're feeling lucky, it won't have anything to do with these rainbow-hugging critters. They aren't keen on gold paint and breakfast cereal, but they are usually cheerful about everything else - even if they aren't the most unfortunate Moshlings of them all! To avoid your own misfortune, you may want to stay away from the fabled Barmy Stone of Shamrock Bog where the the Unlucky Larrikins' soporific story-telling skills may bore you to tears. Scrumpy When they're not nosing around Monstro City, solving mysteries and investigating strange goings-on, Surreal Snoopers really can be found doing the strangest things. From riding pasta unicycles, to wearing shoes on their heads, they're surreal by nature and not just by name! Suey These shy but popular Moshlings are handy to have around, especially when your tummy is grumbling, as they produce a never-ending supply of slurp-tastic noodles from their heads! Keep an eye out for them in Won Ton Bay on Hong Bong Island. CocoLoco These nutty little Moshlings love to party! Sipping bongo-colada from their heads all day makes them slightly nuts and prone to dancing the conga, organizing limbo competitions and shaking their home-made maracas! Pocito Theses mysterious masked Moshlings just can't stop wrestling! They train at a secret training camp near the giant haystacs of El Astico Ranch, but don't disturb their fun or you might find yourself in a spinning headlock or a short-arm scissorlock. Shelly Nattering Nutlings are nuts about Moshi celebrities like Zack Binspin and Bobbi Singsong, and are always desperate to collect autographs of their favourite stars. They love reading The Daily Growl and Shrillboard Magazine to keep up with all the latest gossip. Judder These manic Moshlings love boinging up and down in the road and smashing up the streets. Handle with care, as they're hard to control even for the most skilled Roarkers. Scarlet O'Haira These happy, huggy hairballs are lovin' the huggin'! In fact, they'll hug anything - trees, buildings, random people minding their own business - frankly my dears, they're really not fussy! Fizzy These madcap Moshlings are fizzy beyond belief! The bendy straw sticking out of their lids isn't for drinking their bubbly goodness though, it also allows some of the gas to escape so they don't blow their tops! Oompah These melodious Moshlings love tooting tunes, burping rainbow-coloured bubbles and generally parping around Polka Park and Windypop Place. Betty Yodelling MooMoos can be heard from miles around, thanks to their ear-splitting yodels. All that noise can be dangerous though, as they tend to live on snowy mountains and the racket can cause avalanches! Boomer Bigmouth Squiddly Dees are SERIOUSLY loud and even wear bandages over their own ears to protect themselves from the amount of noise they make. Their blaring shrieks have made them a little hard of hearing, so speak up if you want to be heard! Shambles These shambolic furballs look like they've been dragged through a hedge backwards, forwards, sideways and upside down. Which is not far from the truth, as their favourite sport is hedge diving! Rooby These pow-swinging Moshlings will do almost anything to protect the soft toys stuffed with jellybeans that they keep in their pouches. With their lightning-fast fists and fancy footwork, Plucky Puncharoos love a scrap! HipHop These playful noisemakers boogie all day and all night to the music blaring out from their speakers. Blaring Boomboxes love to share their music with other Moshlings, whether they're interested in it or not! Busling You can try putting an arm out to stop them but you can't actually get on a Bustling Busling because they're too small! These mechanical Moshlings are at their happiest busling around on a clear road, eating diesel-filled doughnuts and getting annoyed by bicycles. The best place to see them is on Main Street, where you will have to hang around for ages but then three usually turn up at once. Rofl They love a corn on the cob and a good tongue-twister and boy can these Jabbering Jibberlings talk! All mouth and teeth, these Moshlings can produce the most glorious amount of gabbling gibberish. Short of pulling a woolly hat firmly over your ears, there's not a lot you can do to curb the continuous chattering. They hate dental floss and slow-dancing, so you could always try one of those? At a Glance Congratulations! You've reached the end of The Official Collectable Figures Guide, but have you reached the end of your collection? Only the top Moshling collectors like Monstro City's finest, Buster Bumblechops, are capable of tracking down every single character! (We've heard he keeps them lined up on shelves in the bathroom at his ranch so he can play with them in the bath!) Use the following pages to keep an at-a-glance record of your collection and spot the gaps you need to fill. Maybe that elusive character could be in the next Blind Bag you pick up, or perhaps you could swap some at school. They're all out there somewhere, you've just got to keep looking! There are sure to be more figures to come so the fun isn't over yet. Long may the collecting continue! Good luck! Category:Tab pages